1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound type kimchi storage device, and in particular to a compound type kimchi storage device that can separately store a variety of foods according to the user's preference, by including an upper storage tank of an upper open/shut type and a lower storage tank of a front slide open/shut type as storage tanks for storing foods, and by respectively controlling an inside temperature of the storage chambers.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a kimchi storage device includes a cooling device and a heating device. In order to ripen kimchi, a temperature in a storage chamber is raised by operating a heater that is the heating device. Accordingly, kimchi stored in the storage chamber is ripened.
When kimchi is suitably ripened, the operation of the heater is stopped, and at the same time the cooling device starts to be operated. Thus, a temperature of the storage chamber is adjusted so that taste and freshness of kimchi can be maintained for an extended period of time.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional kimchi storage device, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view taken along line A-A' in FIG. 1.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a door 13 is provided to be opened and shut at an upper portion of a kimchi storage device 10, and a casing 11 composing a main body is disposed below the door 13. The casing 11 includes a storage tank for storing foods. An operating unit 14 is provided at the one-side upper portion of the kimchi storage device 10.
As shown in FIG. 2, the kimchi storage device 10 includes: the outer casing 11; an inner tank 11 disposed at the inside of the casing 11 for providing a storage chamber 12a for refrigerating foods, an insulating material 21 being positioned between the casing 11 and the inner tank 12; the door 13 rotatably disposed at the casing 11 for opening and shutting the storage chamber 12a; and the operating unit 14 adhered to a front surface of the casing for controlling the operation of the kimchi storage device 10. On the basis of a sidewall 15, the inner tank 12 for storing foods is provided at the upper portion of the kimchi storage device 10, and a driving chamber 17 where a compressor 22 is installed is provided at the lower portion thereof.
An evaporator pipe 18 extended from the driving chamber 17 is coiled around the outer circumferential surface of the storage tank 12. Low temperature refrigerants for cooling the air in the storage chamber 12a flow through the evaporator pipe 18 winding around the upper portion of the outer circumferential surface of the storage tank 12. A heater 19 is coiled around the lower portion of the evaporator pipe 18.
On the other hand, a temperature sensor 20 for sensing a temperature in the storage chamber is provided to the evaporator pipe 18 or the outer circumferential surface of the storage tank 12.
In addition, the insulating material 21 is filled between the storage tank 12 and the casing 11 in order to prevent a heat loss of the evaporator pipe 18 winding around the outer portion of the storage tank 12 and the heater 19 positioned therebelow.
A control unit for controlling the whole operation of the kimchi storage device 10 and the compressor 22 driven by a control signal from the control unit for compressing the refrigerants are provided in the driving chamber 17 which is positioned below the sidewall 15. The refrigerants from the compressor 22 are cooled in a condenser 23 through heat exchange with the ambient air, and supplied to the evaporator pipe 18. On the other hand, the temperature sensor 20 disposed at the outer portion of the inner tank 12 is coupled with the control unit.
In the thusly-constituted kimchi storage device 10, in the case that the temperature of the storage chamber 12a sensed by the temperature sensor 20 rises over a reference value due to the internal heat loss or external heat, the control unit transmits the control signal to the compressor 22 according to the signal from the temperature sensor 20. Accordingly, the low temperature refrigerants are provided to the evaporator pipe 18 winding around the outer circumferential surface of the storage tank 12, thereby lowering the temperature of the storage chamber 12a.
As described above, the control unit drives the compressor 22 according to the input signal from the temperature sensor 20, and thus maintains the storage chamber 12a at a constant temperature. In order to ripen foods, the control unit generates heat by transmitting the control signal to the heater 19. As a result, the temperature of the storage chamber 12a is raised, and kimchi starts to be ripened.
However, in the conventional kimchi storage device, for example, when the user intends to store kimchi according to its ripening level after ripening it according to his/her taste, the user has little choice because there are only one or two storage chambers. In addition, it is necessary to store kimchi in the different storage chamber to maintain its ripening state. However, there are few storage chambers, and thus kimchi is stored with other foods. It cannot satisfy the demand of the users. Moreover, the noise is discharged from the compressor in the driving chamber to the front surface of the casing. Also, the noise generated at the time of driving the compressor in the driving chamber is discharged to the front, thereby causing the serious noise.